Two days in his shoes
by Sunabouzu
Summary: Oneshot Sasuke and Sakura spend two days in naruto's shoes sad, bad ending


2 days in his shoes

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any thing else in this story

A sixteen year old Naruto walked down the street, heading to the academy. It was his last day and he was happy to finally be a gennin. Hopefully he could finally drop the stupid act and show up that teme Uchiha that called him a dobe.

Academy

As Naruto entered the class late again everyone turned to see who it was (yes there not good enough to tell by chakra yet) the sasusluts... I mean some girls started yelling at him saying that because he failed he should just leave they're Sasuke-kun alone but Naruto just ignored them and took his assigned seat next to Sakura and Sasuke.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SIT DOWN" yelled an irritated Iruka as he now had to redo the roll.

After finishing roll again Iruka began to call out the teams. After the teams had been called Iruka left to the teachers lounge to relax for a few months

Soon all the students were gone… excepted team 7 after two hours and forty-five minutes Naruto decided to pull a prank on his tardy teacher.

When he got done he stepped back to admire his handy work then sat back down. Sasuke took one look at the prank and scoffed "you dobe our sensei is a jonin an eraser wedged in a door is not going to fool him" Sasuke said while Sakura just nodded her head in agreement.

Just as Sasuke finished saying that the door slide open and a head of gray hair poked in. the eraser fell and bounced off his head only to be caught by the man the head was connected to. As Sasuke's and Sakura's eyes were as big as dinner plates they're sensei just lazily looked down at the eraser until a strange marking started to glow on it then in a flash the gray haired man was completely covered in chalk dust. Now by no means is this man an idiot he knew what he saw and that was some form of variation of an explosive seal. Failing that information away for future use he turned to his charges to see one of them rolling on the ground and the other to passed out due to lack of oxygen forgetting to breath. "Ha-ha now wake them up and meet me on the roof" said they're surprisingly calm sensei

After Naruto woke up Sasuke and Sakura they went up to the roof to see a clean sensei thinking that it was just some genjutsu by a playful teacher Sakura and Sasuke sat down along with Naruto. "Now let's get started by introducing ourselves I'll go first my name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes… hmm, I dislike… hmmm, hopes…, dreams… never really thought about it." Said Kakashi he looked to see his students sweatdropping at the lame introduction. "You next blonde"

"Okay my names Naruto I like ramen, hokage Ojisan and seals, I dislike people who hurt others with out reason. Hopes??? I guess that none of my teammates die in battle because of me, and my dream is to become the greatest hokage ever!!!"

"Ok next miss so pink could blind the sun"

"Humph my name is Sakura I like _looks at Sasuke_ I dislike bakas that think they're better then Sasuke, hopes _looks at Sasuke_ dreams _looks at Sasuke_"

"Ok… next mister duck butt head"

"Humph my name is Sasuke I don't like much and dislike a lot I don't have any hopes or dreams more like an ambition to kill a certain person."

'_Great I got a hyperactive dobe, a Florissant fangirl and an avenger well looks like another year without a genin team… yes.' _Thought Kakashi

"Meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow a seven A.M. for the true genin test and don't eat breakfast unless you want to puke it back up bye."

With that Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Later

Naruto was having dinner when an idea hit him, he should go set traps for there sensei, if they couldn't help him or his teammates pass at least they would make some fun pranks to pull on Kakashi. So he headed out into the night to set the traps.

He was about halfway done when he saw some people coming toured the training ground. He stopped, wondering what was going on and hoping that it wasn't another mob after him. His hopes dashed as he saw the flames from the torches he tried to turn and run but ran in to his own trap. As the mob drew closer they saw Naruto hanging upside down from a tree they all smiled wickedly and started to assault him punching stabbing and burning until they had enough (which was a lot) as they left him for dead they didn't notice that his wounds were already healing.

When he woke up everything was white as he focused his eyes he realized that he was in the hospital he tried to get up only to realize that he couldn't he looked down to see a large cast on his lower half of his body at this Naruto groaned he then looked to see what time it was hoping that he hadn't missed the team meeting he yelled in frustration when he saw that it was 11 o clock he had missed the meeting and now would have to wait another year before he became a real gennin just as he was looking for a kunai to kill himself with the door opened and in steeped Kakashi a sad look on his face Naruto could tell that there was bad news but what he got surprised him "we postponed the meeting so you could get better its two weeks from now so heal quick and be ready" said Kakashi

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei" wisped Naruto through his bandages

Two days later

Naruto was up and running like ever so he decided to go train to get a bit stronger so he could have an edge on Sasuke to pass the test five destroyed logs later Naruto was resting under a tree when Sasuke and his loyal bitch came walking up the road and saw him. "Hay dobe I heard you nearly killed your self on your own trap how pathetic" said Sasuke

"Yea baka what were you doing setting up traps any way you could of hurt Sasuke-kun with one of them" screamed Sakura

"I was thinking ahead so I could beat Kakashi-sensei or pull some pranks on him during the test" mumbled Naruto

"You're still a pathetic dobe for getting caught in your own trap and ending up in the hospital" stated Sasuke

"Shut-up teme I don't want to hear it" seethed Naruto

"Why should I your just a dobe that knows nothing about pain of suffering" ranted Sasuke (if you can tell were this is going then you get a cookie  )

"**BULL-SHIT 'I KNOW NOTHING OF PAIN OR SUFFERING' YOU TWO COULDN'T LAST TWO DAYS IN MY LIFE**" yelled Naruto in a demonic voice

"Ok your on but how will we live your life should we just hide in your apartment and cry like you or what?" said an arrogant Sasuke

"no I'll give you these seals that will make you both look exactly like me even down to what I can do so I will be helping you greatly" said Naruto as he handed them two pieces of paper with some odd markings on them.

As they touched the paper it warped around there wrists and poof there stood two Naruto cosplayers I mean look-alikes

"If your wondering how I learned to use seals I'll let you know it's called the forbidden scroll of _sealing _for a reason and those seals wont come off for 72 hours so good luck as me" said Naruto as he henged into Sasuke

"Hay dobe how come you get to use henge and we have to use seals?" asked Sasuke in Naruto's voice

Sakura was just blushing as she realized that the seal had copied every thing off of Naruto's body when she heard this "Hay yea why do we have to use seals?!?"

"Because if you didn't you would change back to your selves at the first sign of danger" stated Naruto in Sasuke's voice

"Oh and by the way don't stick together as two Narutos would be weird"

After that Naruto ran off to make use of the many girls that Sasugay turned down

Sasuke and Sakura began walking off in different directions

With Sasugay

He was starting to fell hungry so he decided to go out to eat. When he came across a restaurant that looked decent enough he went inside only to be literally thrown out and in to the garbage. Thinking that it must have been something Naruto did even if the guy that threw him out called him a demon. He continued on to another and another and another but all the restaurants kept doing the same thing eventually he came across the ramen stand that Naruto went to so often and just bought some ramen. Then he decided that he had enough of the public and decided to go home but as he was approaching the gates to the Uchiha estates Naruto walked by.

"Were do you think your going Sasuke you have to go to my apartment not the nice estates that I'm staying at" said Naruto

Sasuke just grumbled and turned around heading to Naruto's apartment

With Sakura

Now Sakura was not that stupid so she went directly to the ramen stand to get something to eat after eating she thought that she would go get some better cloths to wear because orange in her opinion was not a ninja color (yet you have bright pink hair…)

As she walked into her favorite store she saw the manager and decided to say hi. As she walked over the manager saw her and immediately ran to the back and brought out a large box she set it down and opened it pulling out a bright pink version of the jumpsuit Sakura was currently wearing

"So demon you finally decided that pink was more your color or did you want more of the orange that you seam to like so much" asked the manager

"No I was thinking along the lines of something red and not as baggy as this" said Sakura wondering why she called her demon

"Well then you came to the wrong store then didn't you demon, get out, get out." Said the manager

Sakura left and started heading home when she realized that she couldn't go home like this. So she instead went to Naruto's place to sleep silently hoping that Sasuke would be there to.

At the apartment

Sakura arrived one hour before Sasuke and was asleep when he got there a sight blush on her face and a small amount of blood coming out of her nose Sasuke just humphed and went to sleep on the couch

Next morning

Naruto stretched out as he woke up on a nice comfy bed in the Uchiha estates he idly wondered who his two copycats were doing so hi thought that he should check on them just to make sure they weren't screwing up his life any more then it was.

Naruto's apartment

As Naruto approached his apartment he could hear muffled screams coming from his living room so he went to look through the window to see what was going on.

When he looked in he couldn't help but to laugh one of the copycats was having problems eating some of his instant ramen being the only thing he had in his cabinets. He then looked in his bedroom window to see a sleeping copycat with a slight blush on its face. He figured this had to be Sakura as Sasuke wouldn't be blushing about being in his body… or at least he hoped not.

Inside

"Ugh how can that dobe eat this stuff it tastes like re warmed piss?!?" Sasuke nearly yelled but didn't because he didn't want to wake Sakura and possibly get ass-raped.

As this was going on Sakura started to wake up as soon as she was fully awake her face turned completely red as she noticed a slight problem that guys tend to have in the morning. She just sat there waiting for it to go away when she heard Sasuke yelling and decided to go see what his problem was completely forgetting about her own.

Sasuke was just finishing breakfast when he saw Sakura walk in with a worried look on her face just then he noticed the rather large bulge in her pance. He just stared on not knowing what to do.

Outside

Naruto was laughing his ass off "this is so funny man I should have brought a camera" being completely oblivious to the fact that it was his body they were in. after awhile he started to get board watching them just stand there so he went to train.

Inside

The two finally came out off there stupor and Sasuke turned around as Sakura noticed what happened and passed out.

Sasuke just left to go do something instead of nothing

With Sasuke

Sasuke was walking to the training grounds in hopes of finding Naruto to gloat that half way thru and he was fine, when he accidentally bumped into a civilian. He went to tell them to watch were they were going when the villager yelled "help the demon is attacking me!!!"

Sasuke not understanding what was going on turned around to look for said demon and was hit upside the head with a bat he fell to the ground dizzy from the blow as he looked up he saw a large group of people gathering around smiling insanely they all had some form of weapons; kunais, kitchen knives, lead pipes, bats, one even had a flamethrower. For once in his life Sasuke Uchiha was scared for his life as he recognized some chunnin and jonin in the crowed. They proceeded to beat him within an inch of his life when they were done the tied him up and dumped him in a garbage can.

With Sakura

Sakura woke up half an hour after Sasuke left and immediately left to look for him. As she was walking she came across a rather large group that was happily chatting that is until one of them saw her "look the demon is back and better than ever, get it!"

They started to chase her and she ran as fast as she could. She turned down an alley to try to lose them but as luck would have it, it was a dead end. She turned to face her attackers. The next/last thing she saw was a bat with blood stains on it coming at her face.

The hospital the next day ½ hour to go

Sasuke and Sakura awoke at the same time to see Naruto out of the henge smirking at them "you two should be happy I found you and brought you to the hospital here or you would've died" said Naruto

"Why?" muttered Sakura "why did they attack us, why did they treat us so badly?"

"They didn't, they were attacking me they treat me like that all the time, I spend the night in the hospital more than I do at home" said a depressed Naruto

"Why do they call you demon Naruto?" asked Sasuke

"you know when the kyuubi attacked well the 4th hokage couldn't defeat it, no one could it was immortal so he sealed it away to stop it but he didn't seal it in a rock or tree he sealed it in me his so. He had hoped that the village would see me as the hero I am but instead they treat me like the demon inside of me" said Naruto

Sasuke and Sakura just stared in amazement that the village could be so cruel was beyond there comprehension just then the seals deactivated and they returned to themselves.

"Well I'll be on my way" said Naruto as he started heading for the door

"I'm sorry Naruto for all that I've done, I didn't know" said Sasuke

"Me to I'm so sorry Naruto" cried Sakura

"Never mind it wasn't your fault just don't do it any more" said a somewhat happy Naruto

End story

Plz review


End file.
